harvesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Pottsdam
Stephanie Pottsdam is a main character and love interest of the protagonist of Harvester. She is a normal, young female who has long, blonde hair and green eyes. She's wearing a beige dress shirt with a long, red skirt. Stephanie made her first appearance in day one of the game. History Stephanie Pottsdam apparently woke up in the strange 1950's American styled town of Harvest, suffering with a bad case of Amnesia. Even so, she knew right away that nothing felt right and that her 'family' wasn't actually who they claimed to be. She desperately wanted to escape from Harvest, she described it as 'hell'. Her parents grounded her for various reasons, she cannot even leave her room until the wedding with her fiancee. She was supposed to get married to Steve Mason in two weeks. Upon finally meeting Steve, she discovered that he too, had Amnesia. She got the sense that he's the only one she knew from her past life and that her and Steve are the only 'true' people in Harvest. Her fiancee, Steve decided to apply for the Lodge to find the answers he and Stephanie were searching for. Stephanie expressed her fear of the lodge and urged Steve to not go anywhere near it. Steve didn't listen to Stephanie, since he assumed it would be the right place to go. Later in the game, as Steve completes the tasks for the Lodge. If you choose to be honest with Stephanie, Stephanie will show that she's actually becoming worried about Steve and what he's becoming because of the Lodge. She slowly loses her trust in him. Until, he admits that what he was doing is wrong and that he'll stop. She'll then show a form of happiness. On the sixth day, Stephanie Pottsdam was assumed murdered and her mutilated Skull and spinal cord was laid across her bed. It was later revealed by Steve Mason, that she was kidnapped by the Lodge. (Mr Pottsdam (Her 'father) letting them into her room). She was hooked to a special torture device which gave her horrible pain every time Steve makes it to another level of the Lodge. She and Steve then discovered that the town of Harvest was just a virtual reality in hopes to convert Steve into a real life serial killer. Stephanie, being the victim. Steve and Stephanie were the only two real people in Harvest. The Sergeant-at-arms gives her fiancee two choices, to murder Stephanie (She dies in the real world) or marry Stephanie and spend the rest of their lives in the town of Harvest. (Although, their lives actually only last a mere five minutes in the real world). Stephanie begs Steve to spare her life, that they can live together in the virtual reality and that Steve can redeem his self, since everything he's done wasn't real. Being murdered in the Serial Killer ending: Despite her pleads, and blood curdling screams, Steve ends up brutally murdering Stephanie anyways. Since Stephanie was too weak to defend herself due to the torture device. Afterwards, Stephanie died in the real world as well as the virtual reality and her 'fiancee' re-enters the world as a Harvester. Marrying Steve and continuing the rest of her life in the Virtual Reality ending: Steve tells the Sergeant-at-arms that he'd rather die than become as twisted as him. Afterwards, Steve and Stephanie holds a wedding at the Lodge's "Temple of Love". The Sergeant-at-Arms marries them. Even if Stephanie desperately wanted to escape the town of Harvest. She was happy to be able to live the rest of her life with Steve. She and her husband ended up buying their own house and having a child of their own (Although, the child wasn't real). They eventually died of old age. It was then revealed that Stephanie and Steve's lives only lasted for a mere five minutes and that the both of them died in the real world. Previous Life Very little is known about Stephanie's previous life besides the fact that she's known Steve and that she lived in the state of Texas. Steve and Stephanie were possibly in a relationship as well in real life due to Stephanie feeling like she's known Steve in her previous life, but not much information was given to that fact. For now, there's nothing about who she was or who's her real family. Quotes * "Come back and visit me soon, okay?" * "Maybe it's different than memory. Maybe we don't remember each other so much as we recall the feeling deep inside. . . strong feelings. . ." * "Steve, please don't do this!" * "I mean I don't know anyone! I don't remember anything! How many times do I have to say it?!" * "Either way, something really weird is going on here. I've got to escape. . . And so do you. Because in a way, whether you know it or not. . . I think we're both grounded." * "I think all of Harvest is a trap." * "I look at that building, all lit up at night, and I get scared." * "I need to feel something again." * "This sense I have, that I've known you, it's my only link to my past." * "Neither of us has bumps on our heads if that's what you're getting at." Trivia * Stephanie is portrayed by Lisa Cangelosi. * In the early 1994 trailer of Harvester. Stephanie is portrayed by a different actress. Tracy Odell (credited as Tracy Napodano in game). The same actress who plays the Dark Exotic Woman in The Temple of the Mystery of Beauty. Why the actresses were change/swapped is unknown. * You can find tampons and even add them to your inventory in the Pottsdam resident's bathroom. Examining them it will say "You better ask Stephanie about these.". Although, if you show them to her, she won't have an actual response. The use of the Tampons is currently unknown. It may just be a joke and don't serve any actual purpose. * Using the custom chat feature, you can tell Stephanie about the peephole in the bathroom by typing in "peephole". * Stephanie and Steve both names share the same meaning: "Crowned: Victorious". Gallery Stephanielearningthetruthaboutharvest.jpg Stephaniereleasedfromthedevice.jpg Stephaniewaitingforsteve.jpg Closeupofstephanie.jpg Stephaniefullbody.jpg Stephanierightbeforeherdeath.jpg Stephaniesittinginherroom.jpg Stephanieconvincingsteve.jpg Steveandstephanieending.jpg Stephanieridingsteve.jpg Stephaniepottsdam2.jpg Stephaniechanging.jpg Stephanieremovingherclothes.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dead characters